Everything was right Right?
by jmack81
Summary: Dereks life was going well. But will one afternoon change everything? My ideas are my own but the characters I'm borrowing.
1. Chapter 1

They had been together for almost a year. No one knew. It was their secret. It wasn't as though they didn't want to tell the team. It was just that since a relationship between team members was forbidden they didn't want to burden their friends with their lie.

When Haley died all the team supported Hotch. It was even Derek's idea that Emily offer to help Hotch out, especially with Jack. What he hadn't counted on was Hotch's reliance on Emily. It started off small. Babysitting on the odd occasion, but had escalated to trips to the park and dinner and movie nights with the Hotchner men.

Sure, she always came home to him but lately he couldn't help but feel threatened by his leader and friend.

Then one day it happened. His office phone rang. It was Hotch. He wanted him to meet him in his office in 5 minutes. Only stating that it was a private matter. Not knowing the agenda for the meeting he was a little nervous. He only started relaxing when he saw Rossi already sitting in Hotch's office.

"Hope I'm not late."

"No Morgan, come on in. I needed to talk to the two of you about a private matter. You know it has been 6 months since Haley died and since then the team has been an unfailing support to me and my son. None more so than Emily. Now as you know Emily and I have been spending more and more time together outside the office and has now, I believe, has reached the next level. What I am trying to say is that I am in love with Emily and I think she feels the same way."

Derek sat there is shock. Too stunned to say anything. It was Rossi who spoke first, "Congratulations Aaron. I'm happy for you. Have you spoken to Emily? What did she say?"

"Well she doesn't know my feelings yet. I'm actually going to tell her tonight. But I need your felp. David, can we count on you to deal with Strauss if she makes any trouble for us?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you. Now Derek, I've learnt for my past mistakes. I will be stepping down from Unit Chief. Will you consider taking over permanently? I want to be the kind of man who is around for their woman. So Derek, what do you say?"

Derek stood up, confused. "hotch, do you know what Emily's feelings for you are? I mean, has she given you any clue to wanting something more? How do you know she isn't seeing someone."

"I appreciate your concern Derek. My thinking is that since she is practically spending all her downtime with Jack and myself I do not believe she is seeing anyone. Besides, what man in their right mind would let a woman who looks like that spend time with another man and his son."

"I would Hotch. I would and I did. Hotch, there is no easy way for me to tell you this but Emily and I are a couple. Have been for some time now. I'm sorry. But this thing you want between you and Emily is simply not going to happen."

"Derek, can I please speak to you outside?"

No one had heard Emily come up to Hotch's office. Nor did anyone know how much she had overheard. All Hotch knew was that it would be one of the hardest afternoons of his live.


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi and Hotch watched Emily and Morgan leave the office. Immediately Hotch dropped his head into his hands.

"Aaron, what happened?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have."

"Wouldn't have what Aaron?"

"I kissed here. As she was leaving. She went to hug me goodbye, as she normally does, and I, I, I kissed her."

"And how did Emily respond?"

"She reciprocated at first, then appeared to pull back horrified. Now I know why. I thought it was because I was her boss. What have I done?"

"You weren't to know. Emily and Morgan will understand."

Morgan reappeared in the doorway, "No I won't Rossi. I won't understand how Hotch can do this. She was helping him. And to try and take advantage of that help. And Hotch, Emily just broke up with me. I blame you for that. You took her. You used your son and took her. You used the grief of your dead wife and took away the love of my life. I need some air before I come over there and do something I might regret."

"He will cool down. Right now you need to find a way to keep this team together"

Aaron know Rossi was right. "I don't think I can. Not anymore."

"We all can professional here."

"But you don't know everything. After the kiss..."

"Then tell me. Tell me what we are dealing with here."

"After she pulled away. She almost got to the door when she asked me –"

"Will you make love to me."

Both men turned to see Emily standing in the doorway. Hotch slowly approached her.

"Em, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"For what? I knew what I was doing."

"I'll leave you two to it. I might try to find Morgan."

"Thanks Dave. Emily, I need to know. Why? Why did last night happen? You were with Morgan. Why?"

"Hotch, what happened last night I allowed. I admit that. I also admit that I wanted it to. And if I'm equally honest I admit that I want it to happen again."

"But what about Morgan?"

"He is hurt. I did that to him. But he knew it was coming. Why sometimes I'd cry out your name even though I was with him. He never challenged me on it though."

"When was the last time you slept with him?"

"Three night ago. It was also the last time I called out your name."

"I didn't want to believe. I loved you. I'm sorry Em." Morgan stepped into the office. "I knew but choose to ignore it. I was selfish for keeping you with me."

"I ignored it too. But because I convinced myself that Aaron didn't care for me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Derek, I know I'm not your favourite person right now but I need you to know that I love Emily, but if this is too hard for you then I promise you that I will not persue anything relational until I get your approval. Your friendship means too much to me."

"I appreciate that. I really do. But what I want is for my two best friends to be happy together. Please. It's what I want. Just one thing though."

"Anything."

"Please please take care of each other."

"Will do."

"Thank you Derek. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you Emily."


End file.
